Islands/New Lands
One of the major additions to Kingdom: New Lands since the previous game is the idea of Islands. There are five Islands in total, and only the first one is available upon starting the game. The Kingdom has to repair the Boat and set sail for new lands for the next Island in sequence to be unlocked. Each Island gets progressively larger and harder, affecting the amount of stuff that can exist in the Kingdom, including Towers, Walls, Farms, Vagrant Camps, Shrines, etc. Geography The Islands generally have two different biome-zones: Forests Forests make up the majority of the land. Forests are dark, with lots of tree coverage and little grass. They contain boulders, streams, and dirt mounds, which are unavailable for construction upon until the area is deforested by Builders. Structures that appear in the forest include Vagrant Camps, the Greed's Portals, Shrines, Signposts, the Merchant Settlement, Hermit's Cottage, the Architecture Shrine, and certain Mount Areas. * Deer can spawn in the forest, but rabbits cannot. * The Great Stag mount moves slightly faster in the forest. * The forest is typically a dangerous place at nighttime. Plains When an area is deforested, it is slowly replaced by Plains biome. Boulders, streams, and dirt mounds can only be constructed upon when they exist in a Plains biome. The entirety of the civilized Kingdom is in the Plains biome. * Grazing areas for Superior Horses only appear in the Plains. * Rabbit dens spawn in any grassy parts of the Plains unless it's wintertime. These dens do not spawn near any Towers, Farmland, or the center of town. They do spawn on shrines, mount areas, streams and constructed towers. * Vagrant Camps and the Merchant Settlement disappear if they exist within a Plains biome. Others There are also other, smaller zones that can't be considered their own biome: * The Black Cliffs, found at one end of the Kingdom. The terrain is very rocky, and the Giant Cliff Portal is embedded in the cliff's face. * The Dock, found at the opposite end from the Cliffs. The Monarch can leave the island once the Ship reaches this place. This becomes an increasingly long journey as the Islands get larger. * Small, wooden bridges that appear in the forest. They're purely decorative and cannot be used in any way. * Farm plots created by farmers on plains. Prevents rabbit dens from appearing. Structures Every Island is filled with a selection of structures and things, some of which have to be unlocked first. Most of them can be interacted with in some way. They can roughly be grouped in three major categories: Always available: * Town Center: Always near-ish the center of the Kingdom. Base of operations for the Kingdom. Often actually off-center in the map. * Signpost: Appears in the forest. The Monarch can spend 2 coins to unlock anything the island has to offer. See Signpost. * Vagrant Camps: Spawns Vagrants for the Monarch to recruit into for 1 coin each. * Shipwreck: Can be repaired into a fully functioning boat for a total of about 138 coins. The Kingdom's only way to progress to new lands. * Portals: The number of portals increases as the Islands get larger. Spawns the Greed at nighttime, and can be destroyed and turned into teleporters. * Cliff Portal: At one end of the Kingdom. Spawns enemies at nighttime. Can only be destroyed temporarily. * Architecture Shrine: Allows the Kingdom's structures to be upgraded to stone. Sometimes Available: * Shrines: Provide blessings to the Kingdom's units and buildings for an offering of 4 to 8 coins. * Hermit's Cottage: Spawns the Hermit, who allows old, unused towers to be reconstructed into special structures. * Mount Zones: Allow the Monarch to switch to a different mount. * Dog: Is stuck under a tree, drop a coin on top of it to free it. First Island The first island is the one where the player's first Kingdom is. The Greed only attacks the Kingdom from one side, and the other can be freely explored and exploited. There are no shrines on this island, unlike in Kingdom: Classic. It is also considerably smaller than the land in the classic game; however, it does have a few new elements that seek to introduce the player to the game. The Shipwreck The shipwreck allows the Kingdom to travel to a new land, and as such completing it is the victory condition of each Kingdom. The ship can initially be set up for repairs for 10 coins. Lumber has to then be purchased for 2 coins apiece, and a total of 59 bits of lumber are required (which means 118 coins.) On the first island, the first 26 pieces of the ship are free, so a complete ship costs only about half as much. Setting the boat in the river and starting its escort to sea costs 2 coins. The ship needs to be pushed by up to three workers, and its tower and crow's nest can be manned by up to four archers. Additionally, a party of Knights can be ordered to escort the ship. Once the boat reaches the docks, its escort becomes its crew, and it can be ordered to set sail for 10 coins. For more information, see Boat. Unlockables When the Monarch pays 2 coins to the first Signpost, the Kingdom unlocks the Statue of Archery, which significantly buffs the Kingdom's archers and can be encountered in any future Kingdoms. Second Island The second possible island for a Kingdom to start on is somewhat larger than the first and has more opportunities. Third Island ... Fourth Island ... Fifth Island ... Gallery Labeled Map.jpg|The order of island progression. Category:Game Mechanics